Amends: A Bam Fic of
by theblackgoddess
Summary: Buffy feels horrid for breaking Sam's heart, after her short time with Dean and seeks forgiveness. Will Sam forgive her? Only time will tell. A STORY OF TRUE UNADULTRATED LOVE AND PASSION!


Amends: A Story of True Love

The couple walked along a sandy beach, the waves rolled closer in discontentment. Sam gazed into Buffy's beautiful deep soulful eyes, they were wracked with the pain over her previous actions. He could almost drown in them. "Oh Buffy," he said, "I love you more then life itself, I would die for you in a heartbeat, you are my only, my one true reason for living, however I'm not sure I can forgive you for your actions with my brother." A look of pain wracked Buffy's normally gentle and beautiful face, the thought that one stupid foolish mistake might cost her her only shot at happiness with the one she truly loved was almost to much to bear, she gently wrapped her fine milky smooth dainty fingers loosely around Sam's well muscled biceps in a desperate loving cry for forgiveness.

"Oh Sam! Forgive me! You know you are the only one that I truly love. Look into your heart and you will see that I was wrong to go to Dean. I was hurt depressed and confused, I was as messed up as when I got into that torrid affair with Spike, in that state of mind, I can't be held accountable for my actions. I was conflicted the pain that was wracked upon me from our short breakup was far too much for me to bear, and I thought that maybe if I had a short rebound with a nice strong man to comfort me, I might find the strength to go on living, but oh, Sam, it didn't work and all I can feel is the torment over what I have done. Dean means nothing to me, I just used him because he was your brother and therefore it was the closest thing that I had to you. You, Sam are the only one that I could ever truly love. You've got to believe me when I say that he means absolutely nothing to me. When he saved me from those mermaids I was grateful, but truthfully, all the while I was imagining that it was you, Sam, with your handsome exquisite features who had lifted me from those waves. I thought only to make you jealous so that you would come back to me, I never dreamed that I would be breaking both our hearts in the process. Oh Sam! Please forgive me! I beg of you!", and with that soulful outburst Buffy sank to the ground weeping. Sam looked upon her graceful delicate figure, and remembered all the happiness she had brought him in the few short months they had spent together after he saved her from the demonic woodpeckers bent on eating her wise and gentle brains.

"But what if we're too late? What if it's too late for us to be together and feel true happiness once again?", he inquired in his deep manly, handsome, rich, voice. Buffy quivered under her white frock, the attraction was almost too much to bear, she wanted to pull him close into a tight embrace of true passion, but she refrained, the knowledge of what she had done made her feel to ashamed to do something so bold. She said hesitantly in her crystal cool voice.

"Sam, true love will never be late, it's a love so strong time stands still for it. I thought I had it with Angel, but that was before I met you, I had no idea what true love truly was until I gazed upon your majestic presence."

"Oh Buffy! I know that we shouldn't risk another go, with each other we are both in mortal peril from each others enemies, and I couldn't bear the thought of you dead, it just about makes me rip my own heart out and feed it to the wolves."

"No Sam! Never speak of such things, I would rather die a thousand brutal deaths then spend even an instant longer apart from you!" Buffy explained, gazing into his intense warm eyes of fiery passion.

"Oh Buffy! Do you truly love me?" exclaimed Sam.

"I've loved you since you beamed that woodpecker across the head with that porcupine! And I am willing to do everything in heaven and earth if only to win you back for me." Sam was overtaken with this heartfelt pronouncement and instead of answering her with words, he answered her with the power of love. He wrapped his masculine well muscled arms around her torso and brought her close to him to the point that their foreheads almost touched. Then he pulled her soft plump perfectly shaped lips upon his own and they passionately embraced in a long slow fervent fiery kiss. They then relaxed back into each others arms, breathing sighs of contentment.

"Dance with me, Buffy." He whispered into her ear

"Forever and ever, my darling" She replied. And they slowly waltzed across the beach, gazing contentedly into each others eyes, just as the sun dipped into the water casting a brilliant array of fabulous colors across the lovers, as if the Powers that Be were smiling in approval upon this magnificent and celebrated couple.


End file.
